La malédiction des morts
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Le pensionnat St-Georges, perdu dans la campagne, est un ensemble de vieux bâtiments qui a été restauré pour pouvoir servir d'école et de dortoir. A cause de cela, de nombreuses rumeurs courent à propos des fantômes qui hanteraient les lieux. Un jour, pour s'amuser, Yû propose à Ginga et à leur groupe d'ami de tester ces rumeurs...
1. Chapter 1: Présence

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Beyblade metal ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Présence**

De nombreux événements étranges survinrent dans la ville de Frombe. Plus précisément, ils se déroulèrent dans le pensionnat Saint-Georges, à la périphérie de la ville. Ce pensionnat était formé de plusieurs bâtiments, plus ou moins anciens, qui possédaient tous une histoire propre dont certains enseignants, admiratifs, parlaient aux élèves. Il était à des dizaines de kilomètres des habitations et était entouré d'une vaste et épaisse forêt pour dissuader les pensionnaires de faire des escapades nocturnes. Une partie de cette forêt était à l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte qui délimitait la propriété de Saint-Georges. Seule une route sinueuse reliait le pensionnat à la ville.

Cette année encre, Ginga Hagane, adolescent de seize ans, était scolarisé dans ce pensionnat. Il ressentait de la peine à l'idée de ne plus voir sa famille jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint mais il avait hâte de revoir ses amis qui lui avaient tellement manqué pendant les deux derniers mois.

Après avoir dit au-revoir à son père, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs, les bras chargés. Il grimpa les escaliers puis alla dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris d'être arrivé avant ses colocataires. Il en profita pour ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire qui se trouvait près de son lit et il posa son cartable ainsi que ces manuels, cahiers et classeurs sur son bureau. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre pour regarder les élèves venir vers le dortoir ou se diriger vers le bâtiment qui abritait les salles de classe pour pouvoir s'y repérer lorsque les cours débuteraient, le surlendemain.

Le rouquin laissa ses yeux dériver sur les dizaines d'adolescents qui arrivaient, accompagnés ou non par leurs parents. Il profitait du calme qui régnait toujours car il savait que, lorsque tous les pensionnaires seraient présents, il n'aurait plus une seconde de tranquillité.

Un frisson le parcourut et une sensation d'oppression serra son cœur. Se sentant mal, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tremblant. Il respira lentement pour faire passer son malaise. La tête commençait à lui tourner quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur. À cause de son élan, elle se referma et frappa la personne qui voulait entrer.

-Aïe! s'indigna Masamune.

Intrigué, Ginga, qui faisait dos à la porte, se retourna. Étrangement, la sensation s'était envolée à l'arrivée fracassante de son ami.

La porte se rouvrit plus doucement. King entra en rigolant, devançant Masamune qui avait une marque rouge sur le visage. Il la frottait avec une grimace de douleur.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pas vu.

Ils posèrent négligemment leurs bagages sur leurs lits respectifs et prirent leurs chaises pour s'asseoir près de Ginga.

-Salut! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as vu comme Masamune s'est ridiculisé?

-J'ai entendu, sourit le rouquin.

-C'est pas vrai! s'agaça le brun. C'est cette porte qui...

-Arrête de mettre la faute sur cette pauvre porte.

Évidemment, ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Habitué, Ginga n'y prêta pas attention. C'était la quatrième année consécutive où ils partageaient la même chambre. Autrement dit, il les connaissait depuis qu'il était inscrit dans cet établissement et leurs comportements n'avaient pas changé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'agissait de Tsubasa Otori, le quatrième et dernier colocataire. Son arrivée, bien que calme et silencieuse, fit cesser la dispute du bleu et du brun. Il les salua puis alla jusqu'au coin de la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Il rangea soigneusement ses effets personnels, veillant à les classer pour pouvoir les retrouver avec plus de facilité. Il revint ensuite vers eux.

-Yû nous a donné rendez-vous dans le parc, annonça-t-il. Comme on est tous là aujourd'hui, il voudrait en profiter pour nous parler des vacances.

-Cool, fit King.

-À quelle heure? demanda Ginga.

-Il doit déjà y être.

Le groupe quitta la chambre en la refermant derrière eux. Ils marchèrent à contre-courant par rapport aux élèves qui avançaient vers leurs chambres. Heureusement, il y avait peu de monde. Ils purent progresser sans difficulté. Ils descendirent les deux étages qui les séparaient de la cour. Là, ils contournèrent la bâtisse et traversèrent la forêt. Il existait un chemin qui menait au parc mais ils trouvaient qu'il faisait faire un trop grand détour.

Il leur fallut une minute pour atteindre le parc où Yû, Kenta, Madoka et Hikaru les attendaient. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de la table, près d'eux.

-Super! Tout le monde est là.

-Comme chaque année.

-Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie Hipopop. En plus, c'est la dernière année où on est tous réunis puisque Tsubasa part l'année prochaine.

-C'est vrai.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire comme études après?

-J'hésite encore.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, tu as tout ton temps pour te décider.

Ginga sentit une présence, comme si quelqu'un les épiait. Il se tourna à moitié pour regarder derrière lui mais il ne vit personne. Il balaya le parc du regard. Personne. Pourtant, l'impression dérangeante qu'on les observait persistait. Troublé, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la conversation de ses amis qui finirent par s'inquiéter.

-Tu vas bien Ginga? demanda Kenta.

-Oui, ça va.

-T'es sûr? Tu as l'air bizarre, fit Yû.

Le rouquin hocha la tête bien que son anxiété augmentait. Il essayait de masquer sa nervosité mais il était un très mauvais comédien. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, ses amis reprirent leur discussion, lui faisant croire qu'il les avait convaincu alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe.

Le soir-même, ce fut avec soulagement que Ginga rejoignit sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait enfin plus l'impression d'être épié. Cette sensation avait disparu dès qu'il fut de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Le stress qu'il avait ressenti tout l'après-midi l'avait éreinté. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures pour se couper du monde extérieur. Il commençait à s'endormir quand quelque chose s'appuya sur son lit. Il dégagea timidement son visage des draps. Tsubasa s'était assis sur le bord de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y-a? marmonna le rouquin.

-C'était pour te parler d'aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent aux yeux miel se redressa en frottant ses paupières. Il posa son regard ensommeillé sur son ami.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure.

-J'étais juste fatigué. Ça ira mieux demain.

-D'accord. Mais si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler.

L'argenté se mit élégamment debout.

-Dors bien, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Toi aussi.

Ginga tira les draps jusqu'à son nez pendant que Tsubasa alla vers sa partie de la chambre. L'intervention de son ami l'avait tracassé en lui remémorant les précédents événements.

_Je suis en sécurité,_ songea-t-il._ Je suis enfermé dans une chambre au deuxième étage. Et je ne suis pas seul._

_Oui mais personne ne s'en est rendu compte tout à l'heure,_ souffla une voix insidieuse dans sa tête.

Il finit par réussir à se détendre. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2: L'étranger

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: L'étranger**

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucun événement particulier vînt troubler le quotidien des élèves de Saint-Georges qui se réadaptaient lentement au rythme de vie du pensionnat et reprenaient peu à peu leurs habitudes. Les vacances leurs semblaient déjà bien éloignées et ils attendaient les prochaines avec hâte.

Ginga avait aussi passé une semaine débordante de normalité. Il n'avait plus ressenti de présence désagréable depuis celle qui l'avait poursuivie sept jours auparavant. Il avait même fini par croire qu'il avait rêvé malgré le réalisme de la scène. Ce qui avait achevé de le convaincre était que personne d'autre n'avait semblé ressentir cette présence durant la semaine écoulée. Il avait donc décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et d'abandonner cette impression à ses souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, entre deux cours, il avait une heure de libre. Un de ses profs était, déjà, absent. Par chance, il n'était pas forcé d'aller en permanence en attendant le prochain cours. Il disposait de cette heure pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, ses amis et lui ne faisaient pas partis de la même classe. À cause, notamment, des inscriptions massives de seconde. Ils avaient été dispersés dans des classes différentes.

Il décida d'utiliser cette heure pour se promener. Tout comme lui, de nombreux élèves se trouvaient dehors pour profiter des derniers instants de l'été. La plupart, rassemblé en groupes, se tenaient assis ou déambulaient tranquillement en discutant. Une poignée d'élèves travaillait malgré le brouhaha environnant.

Le rouquin avançait sereinement parmi eux, laissant ses pieds le guider. Il s'éloignait des imposantes bâtisses qui se dressaient fièrement derrière lui. Il décida d'aller vers le chemin qui conduisait au parc. Celui-ci serait certainement désert vu que les élèves trouvaient qu'il les contraignait à faire un trop long détour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'était guère attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut sa connaissance parfaite de l'itinéraire qui l'emmena vers sa destination. Comme il l'avait prévu, il régnait dans le chemin un silence agréable. Il y traîna plus longtemps que nécessaire, marquant de nombreuses pauses pour profiter de la quiétude. Il atteignit le parc plusieurs minutes plus tard. Là-bas, quelques groupes d'élèves étaient dispersés. Ginga alla s'asseoir dans un coin sans que personne ne fît attention à lui. Trop absorbés par leur discussion, les membres du trio près duquel il s'était installé ne le remarquèrent même pas.

-...vous le saviez avant de venir ici?

-Non, c'est une surprise.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Ce sont juste des rumeurs.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire. C'était la même chose chaque année: les nouveaux venus apprenaient les rumeurs qui couraient à propos des fantômes qui hanteraient le pensionnat. En fait, c'était les élèves scolarisés depuis plus longtemps qui les leur racontaient soit pour les effrayer soit pour les prévenir du danger. Ces rumeurs étaient multiples. Les plus répandues concernaient la famille qui habitait dans le château utilisé actuellement pour les salles de classes. Elle y avait vécu plus d'un siècle auparavant et avait disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. Il était dit que ses membres avaient fait un pacte avec le diable et n'avaient pas tenu leur part du marché. Il était dit aussi qu'ils s'étaient suicidés -les raisons variaient allant du fait qu'ils fussent désargentés à celui où ils avaient commis un crime impardonnable. L'autre rumeur extrêmement répandue était qu'un tueur en série s'était caché ici et avait enterré ses victimes dans les bois. À chaque fois qu'elles étaient racontées, le conteur les agrémentait de détails si bien, qu'au final, on pouvait douter de leur véracité.

-Des rumeurs ne résistent pas plusieurs années! s'emporta une fille aux cheveux noirs méchés de rose.

-Bien sûr que si! rétorqua un garçon dont les yeux rouges la foudroyaient. T'as jamais entendu parler du monstre du Loch Ness?!

-C'est pas une rumeur!

-Le mot exact serait légende, intervint une blonde en réajustant ses lunettes. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça.

La brune fit gonfler ses joues. Un air boudeur se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour ne plus voir son adversaire. En l'entendant marmonner quelque chose, elle entrouvrit ses yeux pour le scruter. Son regard se posa accidentellement sur Ginga qui posait son cartable à côté de lui. Elle sourit avant de se lever.

-Hé!

Elle se dirigea vers lui à grands pas.

-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu sais, on ne parlait pas de choses importantes: tu pouvais intervenir.

Déboussolé, Ginga la dévisagea.

-Tu le connais? demanda le garçon.

-Bien sûr! J'avais rendez-vous avec lui... enfin, rendez-vous est un bien grand mot. Mais on devait se voir... enfin j'imagine que t'avais compris.

Celui aux yeux rubis n'eut pas l'air convaincu par son explication.

-Bref, on se voit plus tard.

Elle tira le bras de Ginga pour le forcer à la suivre. Il eut seulement le temps de récupérer son sac avant qu'elle ne l'entraînât à sa suite. Il se laissa faire, désemparé. Elle finit par s'arrêter à un autre coin du parc, isolé par des arbres du reste du parc. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, elle le relâcha.

-Merci, j'en avais marre de leur discussion.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se tourna vers Ginga qui la dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés.

-...Oh! Je suis désolée. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé!

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Tant mieux. J'm'appelle Melody Frost, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Ginga Hagane, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Cool. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Et encore désolée de t'avoir traîné là.

-C'est vraiment rien mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec tes amis?

-Comme je t'l'ai dit, ils m'énervent. Surtout Araw. Il pense que tout peut être expliqué par la science. En plus, il croit en rien.

Ginga esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

-Ça ne me regarde pas mais... je pense que tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir pour ça.

-Je sais. Mais on s'chamaille tout l'temps alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

Melody se tourna vers Ginga tout sourire. Ses yeux émeraude scintillaient de joie.

-Est-ce que ça te gênerait si je restais avec toi?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était trop surpris pour cela. Voyant que son silence peinait la jeune fille, il se ressaisit.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Cool.

-Mais je serai obligé de te laisser dans moins d'une heure parce que je reprendrai les cours.

-D'accord. Une heure c'est amplement suffisant pour apprendre à se connaître.

Ils discutèrent en se promenant aux alentours du parc. Melody raconta à Ginga la raison de son inscription à Saint-Georges. Son cousin, Araw, qu'elle considérait comme son frère, était jugé comme un adolescent difficile. Il se battait trop souvent au goût de ses parents qui ont donc décidé de l'envoyer au pensionnat pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. En l'apprenant, Melody avait supplié sa mère de l'inscrire aussi à Saint-Georges pour qu'elle ne fût pas séparée de son cousin qu'elle adorait. Sa mère avait cédé à cause de son entêtement et aussi parce que, contrairement aux parents d'Araw, elle faisait entièrement confiance à son neveu et elle savait qu'il protégerait Melody.

Après avoir raconté son histoire, la jeune fille avait noyé Ginga de questions sans toutefois insister lorsqu'il hésitait à répondre. Bien qu'il trouvait ses paroles dénuées d'intérêt, il voyait que Melody écoutait attentivement pour les mémoriser alors, il faisait de son mieux pour parler distinctement.

La montre de Melody émit un bip sonore. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil puis fit une mine déçue.

-C'est dommage. Ton prochain cours commencera dans cinq minutes. J'aurais préféré qu'on continue à parler.

-On pourra se voir une autre fois.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent.

-Super! J'espère qu'on s'reverra vite.

-À bientôt.

-À plus!

Melody le quitta, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle prit la direction du parc tandis que Ginga repartait vers les bâtiments. Pour gagner du temps, il coupa par la forêt. Une fois de l'autre côté, il s'arrêta un instant, ébloui par la lumière vive du soleil. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit. Un adolescent. Il semblait à peine plus âgé que lui. Ses longs cheveux verts caressaient son cou. Des mèches tombaient devant son visage sans cacher ses yeux, d'un bleu unique, orageux. Une croix se dessinaient sur chacune de ses joues. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean sombre.

Ginga ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Cet inconnu l'intriguait. De plus, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Pourtant son visage était inoubliable. Et le pensionnat n'acceptait pas d'inscription en cours d'année.

Le rouquin le dévisagea, oubliant le temps qui passait. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus, qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction, semblait vraiment ailleurs. Un détail frappa Ginga: personne ne faisait attention à l'adolescent. Malgré son originalité, tout ceux qui passait à côté de lui ne lui jetaient même pas un regard.

Troublé, Ginga engloba la scène du regard. Tout le monde ignorait le vert, comme s'il n'existait pas. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du roux.

Au loin, une sonnerie retentit, le ramenant à la réalité. Après un dernier regard à l'inconnu, il se dirigea vers les bâtiments.

_Fin du chapitre 2_


End file.
